


Sweetest dream

by 2chaeng_e



Series: LOONA '97 Line College AU [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: '97 liners - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, And Sooyoung being almost a Kuudere, F/F, Fluff, Haseul got it together, Honestly I love Jinsoul being a whiny baby, Idk if i'm missing something, Multi, Polyamory, Soft gf's, They're just cute besties who are dating now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2chaeng_e/pseuds/2chaeng_e
Summary: Jinsoul is working too hard, and her girlfriends decide she needs a break... and maybe cuddles... and to sleep.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Jo Haseul/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Series: LOONA '97 Line College AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052720
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Sweetest dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigermochaeyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/gifts).



> Hi, I am back with my semi regular (not really) update? upload? idk :D. But yeaaaa so major credit goes out to tigermochaeyu who has inspired me so many times I wish I was as great as her but yea. Honestly just I love her college au so much and she inspired me to wanna write polyamorous relationships so... here goes nothing. Also inspiring this is one of my best friends on discord and also one of my editors TT. Thanks for putting up with me being a whiny brat I love you! But since we both have problems sleeping at night we started to listen to music on the same vc while we sleep and honestly It's been so nice and I am so thankful to her.

Jinsoul knew that cramming was never a good thing. After all, that’s what you’re taught in school right? Never leave anything to the last minute. 

Well, Jinsoul was never good at that. Ever since she was young it was always “Due in a week, I’ll do in a week”, and while that worked when she was younger to varying degrees of success she never did quite learn her lesson. 

So here she was in the middle of the night, in her small poorly lit room frantically editing a video on her computer that was worth approximately all of her grades for her video editing class and she had approximately 2 days to finish it all. 

The 19 year old film student quite literally had all year to shoot and edit her final piece but after shooting it back in September well... let’s just say she hasn’t touched it since.

Jinsoul sat back in her chair letting out a long sigh, taking off her glasses and closing her eyes. She'd been working for the last 14 hours and while it was going well she was getting tired and hungry. She'd barely gotten up since she started, even to just get water but Jinsoul was someone who kinda lost themselves while working. When she was in her groove the girl just didn't stop. 

Jinsoul shook her head, just another hour and she’d take a break. At least that’s what she told herself.

\---

Ok. Maybe she was overdoing it now, it’s been 15 and a half hours not that she's counting but hey, it's not all bad. Even if the only light in the apartment was light from the screen. She can at least say she's doing a good job, as she clicked away on her keyboard. 

_Click_.

Pain. Bright light. Those are the first two things Jinsoul registers as the lights in her room turn on. 

“Yahhh, Jung Jinsoul, why are you still working? It’s almost 12, and you have with the lights off too.”

Jinsoul groaned, partially because her work got interrupted but mostly because she knew she was going to get scolded. 

“Sooyoung~,” Jinsoul whined, turning and squinting at her girlfriend, “you know I need to do well on this project.”

Sooyoung let out a sigh, before shaking her head, still leaning against the doorframe, “You should’ve started this earlier, maybe then you wouldn’t be in this mess.” The short haired girl stated this levelling an exasperated look onto her now pouting girlfriend. 

“Maybe if you were like me, you wouldn’t be in this mess.” Sooyoung said with a smirk, before she was abruptly pushed away from the door.

“Please, Sooyoung, I don’t think I could be in this relationship if Jinsoul was _even_ more like you.” Haseul said walking in with an eye roll, before walking to their other girlfriend, and pressing her hands on either side of her shoulders gently before kissing the top of her head with the same level of gentleness. 

“Baby, I know that work is important but you haven’t replied to me or Soo at all and we were kind of worried y’know?” Haseul said, gently reprimanding the girl, but showing that she wasn’t mad. That was the nice thing about Haseul, even when she was frustrated she would always keep a calm head and try to talk to the girls. Honestly Jinsoul didn’t think this entire thing would’ve worked without her and she was always grateful for the shorter girl.

“Honestly Sooyoungie was more worried than I was.” Haseul said with a chuckle.  
  
Jinsoul turned in her chair to face Sooyoung who was still pouting by the doorway, and the blush on her face was enough to confirm what Haseul said. 

“I messaged you 6 times, Soullie, and you didn’t reply to one of them,” Sooyoung muttered, her eyes watery.  
  
“Awww, you big baby come here,” Said Jinsoul, opening her arms, motioning Sooyoung to come hug her.  
  


As soon as Sooyoung collapsed in her arms, and Haseul wrapped her arms around both of them, Jinsoul felt really warm, and for a little bit she forgot all about her worries. She was just content to relax in her girlfriends’ arms.

“Imagine if the student population found out that the great HaSoo is whipped for a stupid nerd,” joked Jinsoul. 

Sooyoung groaned into her chest, causing her to chuckle. Sooyoung adjusted herself leaning herself against Jinsoul’s neck. 

Jinsoul felt more than heard Sooyoung muttering something against her neck. 

“Hmm, Soo? What did you say?” whispered Jinsoul.

“I said,'' Have you eaten yet?” Sooyoung whispered to her. 

Jinsoul stiffened, and Haseul let out a laugh. 

“Lucky for you we brought food.” Haseul said brightly, kissing both the girls on the forehead before all but sashaying to the door, two sets of eyes following her every move, “Well come on you don't want the chicken to get cold right?”  
  
“Chicken?!” yelled Jinsoul and unceremoniously pushed Sooyoung off her lap, before she all but ran after Haseul out the door.

Sooyoung groaned, picking herself up off the ground and moving to join her girlfriends, a smile on her face.

\---

Sooyoung walked in on Haseul with her hand pressed against her cheek, watching Jinsoul devour a plate of fried chicken. While most would've thought it was disgusting, all Sooyoung could see on Haseul’s face was a look of pure love and adoration. 

Sooyoung smiled, pulling up a chair to sit beside Haseul. 

“You look like a lovesick puppy,” said Sooyoung teasingly.  
  
“Well if it’s anyway like how you're looking at me right now then I guess the feeling’s mutual.”  
Haseul shot back, using the same tone towards the taller girl. 

Sooyoung laughed, leaning her head on the other woman’s before glancing at Jinsoul eating. 

“You gotta admit she is cute,” said Haseul.  
  
Jinsoul, who at this point has sauce all over her face and had her cheeks stuffed with chicken, froze and looked up upon hearing the comment.  
  
“You’re right, absolutely adorable.” replied Sooyoung with a smile, loving how Jinsoul turned pink at her remark.  
  
Sooyoung let out a chuckle, winking at Jinsoul who was trying to discreetly glance at her.  
  


\----  
  
After her girlfriends fed her Jinsoul was very tired, nothing like a plate of spicy, greasy fried chicken to make a girl feel sleepy. She wanted to keep working but her girls used their ultimate weapon on her: their puppy dog eyes. 

Jinsoul was currently in the shower, and her girlfriends were laying on her bed, eyes looking towards the ceiling, both of them lounging around in each other’s presence.  
  
“Hey, Haseul?”

“Yea, Soo?”  
  
“Do you think that Soullie knows I love her?”

Haseul turned to the older girl, cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at her.  
  
“Of course she knows, you don’t say it often, but we know you, I’m sure she knows how much she means to you, and if you’re ever worried you can just show her right.” Haseul said with a smile.  
  
Sooyoung stared into Haseul's eyes looking for any signs that the girl was lying, but the shining twinkle in them reflected nothing but affection towards the older girl. 

Sooyoung dug her face deeper into Haseul’s hand, kissing her palm before staring back at her with a content smile.  
  
“You’re right. As always.” Sooyoung said playfully, making both girls giggle.  
  
Hearing the door open they turned smiling at their girlfriend looking adorable in a fluffy sweater and sleep shorts, and they opened their arms for her to walk into.  
  
Wrapping their arms around Jinsoul, the girls pulled the blankets over them, Jinsoul cuddling into Sooyoung’s chest and Haseul wrapping her arms around Jinsoul and Sooyoung wrapping her arms around both of them. 

Sooyoung heard Haseul put on rainy piano music, both of them knowing how much Jinsoul liked having music to fall asleep to. 

Jinsoul was drifting off, her vision blurry when she heard Sooyoung say her name, “Hey, Soullie?”

Jinsoul let out a hum, letting her know she had her attention. 

“You know I love you, right?” 

“Mhmm of course, baby.” Jinsoul said with her sleepy voice making Sooyoung coo at her.  
  
“Good now get some rest, babe, you're gonna have to work hard tomorrow.” Sooyoung kissed her cheek, before looking back at Haseul who was beaming at her. She mouthed the words ‘I told you so’ at Sooyoung. She smiled back before mouthing ‘I love you too’ at Haseul who smiled even brighter at Sooyoung before mouthing ‘Dream of me’ in reply, Haseul’s version of ‘I love you’ before they sleep. 

All three girls were happy knowing that this was their sweetest dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please don't forget to kudo and leave a comment, comments mean the world to authors! Also if you guys didn't realize I'm making this a series :3. 
> 
> Anyways, hit Me Up on Twitter if y'all wanna talk: @OddEyeChaeyoung. Bye! :))
> 
> P.S. I am working on a longer story and I've been working on it but with college finals week coming I wont get a chance to finish it until later but I promise I am working on it!


End file.
